Lagrimas al océano
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest" - Que pasaria si tus sentimientos no le importaran a nadie y a la unica persona que crees que le importan, te traiciona. Que harias para que tu sufrimiento menguara y poder sentirte feliz y en paz por primera vez en tu vida.


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra adorada Meyer.

* * *

**"The Sadness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Lagrimas al oceano  
**

**Autor: Ro-Ro Hale  
**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella  
**

**Summary: "The Sadness Story Contest" - Que pasaria si tus sentimientos no le importaran a nadie y a la unica persona que crees que le importan, te traiciona. Que harias para que tu sufrimiento menguara y poder sentirte feliz y en paz por primera vez en tu vida. ¿Que darias?  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Número de palabras: 5.271**

**

* * *

**

**Lagrimas al océano  
**

**BELLA POV**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- grite a todo pulmón hacia el océano. ¿Por que a mi?, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi. Ayer me encontraba feliz, le iba a decir por fin a Edward lo que sentía; me había logrado armar de valor para confesarle absolutamente todo lo que sentí desde que lo conocí hacia dos meses, decirle... decirle que me había enamorado de el. Pero el mundo es tan injusto, no le basta que ya me encuentre lo suficientemente sola, no... Decidía quitarme a la única persona que mostró interés en mí, que se había preocupado lo suficiente para preguntarme el motivo de mis lágrimas. Fue en este mismo lugar en el que lo había conocido, en la playa que quedaba cerca del instituto.

-¿Por qué?- volví a gritar dejándome caer en la arena, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Como puede haber creído en él; si ni siquiera mis propios padres me querían, me ignoraban olímpicamente y además no tenía amigos. Era una persona muy solitaria y retraída, nadie se tomaba el suficiente tiempo para conocerme o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo... solo él. Pero por lo visto todo fue una farsa, solo por pura lastima. Que debí hacer en mi otra vida para que esta fuera tan espantosa; acaso había matado a un cura o algo por el estilo... no, nada de eso; yo no era una persona mala, más bien era una persona que trataba de ayudar a quien y en lo que pudiera, lo único era que casi no poseía oportunidades de hacerlo. Comencé a recordar como mi vida se había iluminado hace poco más de dos meses.

_Me encontraba llorando en esta misma playa, me encontraba realmente deprimida ya que seguía estando sola como en los 17 años de mi vida; mis padres que no parecían serlo, me seguían ignorando cada vez que trataba de hablar con ellos. Mi madre Renne no se preocupaba por mi, decía que era una vergüenza, como una hija de ella podía ser tan fea, desarreglada y falta del estilo, en eso si le daba razón soy fea y sin chiste, mi cabello es color caoba largo a media espalda, mis ojos color chocolate sin gracia y mi piel excesivamente blanca parecía un fantasma; bueno ella nunca estaba en casa se la pasaba de viaje por todo el mundo. El otro lado de mis padres, es decir, mi padre Charlie siempre se encontraba ocupado o en viajes de negocio, nunca cruzaba mas de dos palabras conmigo; para el todo era su trabajo o los deportes, el resto no existía para el. Por ende me la pasaba sola todo el tiempo._

_Estaba abrazada de mis piernas con la cabeza escondida entre ellas sollozando fuertemente maldiciendo mi suerte, cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado tocarme por el hombro y preguntándome con voz aterciopelada._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto escrutándome con unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes que me dejaron sin habla en el momento, mientras tanto mis lagrimas seguían cayendo libremente de mis ojos._

_-¿Estas bien?- repitió la pregunta ya que no le había contestado la primera vez que la hizo._

_-S...Si- tartamudee en respuesta, ya que los espasmos de mi llanto no dejaban hablar bien._

_-¿Por que lloras?- volvió a preguntar con un brillo en los ojos, mientras se sentaba a mi lado ya que se encontraba en cuclillas. En este momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido y creo que es… ¿esperanza?._

_-Por cosas...- le respondí, mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración._

_-Mmmm...- frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo -Las niñas bonitas como tu no deberían llorar- concluyo mirándome y mostrando una sonrisa torcida, a lo que yo solo me sonroje furiosamente como respuesta y para tratar de ocultarlo dirigí mis vista hacia el océano apoyando el mentón en mis rodillas. Estuvimos en un silencio por unos minutos hasta que el decidió cortarlo._

_-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- se presento con una sonrisa y estirando su mano derecha._

_-Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan pero por favor dime Bella- dije estrechando su mano y por primera vez en mi vida sonriendo con autenticidad._

_-Lindo nombre, te queda muy bien- dijo sin soltarme la mano. Comenzamos a hablar de todo y aunque trato de averiguar varias veces que me pasaba, no le solté prenda de que el motivo era que me sentía sola. Durante la conversación averigüe que se había mudado a los Angeles desde un pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, en el cual nunca salía el sol y se la pasaba lloviendo casi todo el tiempo por motivos de trabajo de su padre; me dijo también que su padre se llamaba Carlisle, que era doctor y uno de los mejores del país, y su madre Esme era diseñadora de interiores muy reconocida y aclamada; también hablamos de nuestros gustos y nos dimos cuenta que el cuanto a la música los gustos eran muy parecidos y que sorprendente nuestro favorito era "Claire de Lune". Me dijo que iba a comenzar el instituto el lunes… y les digo por suerte era al mismo donde yo asistía. Pasamos varias horas hablando hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde a ambos, bueno… a el ya que a mi nadie me estaría esperando en casa. Nos despedimos y quedamos que nos veríamos en el instituto el lunes, cada quien tomo el camino a su respectiva casa._

Volví a llorar a mares al terminar de recordar el mejor día de mi vida, ya que este día se había prendido una velita en mi interior de esperanza que me decía que tal vez no estaría sola para el resto de mi vida y que podía ser que ese día había logrado hacer un amigo y no cualquiera, el primer amigo en mi vida. Pero en este momento pienso y me doy cuenta de como puede ser tan tonta y creer que alguien se podría interesar en mi, "_Que ilusa_" me dije a mi misma. Revise mi reloj de pulso para verificar la hora, me quedaba todavía una hora para la cita en la cual había quedado con Edward para vernos... obviamente no pensaba asistir no después de lo que he visto, por que entre todas las todas la tuvo que escoger precisamente a ella; después de las muchas veces que me dijo que le parecía de lo mas artificial y vanidosa, solamente me tenia que decir la verdad...

Me levante de la arena en la cual llevaba ya mas de dos horas llorando sin parar, ya había tomado varias decisiones y una de ellas era no ver mas nunca en mi vida a Edward Cullen y por eso me tenia que ir de este lugar, no quería encontrármelo por casualidad, así que con el poco orgullo que poseía comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, sin querer pensar en él; en su cabello sedoso y de ese extraño color bronce, en sus ojos que parecían unas esmeraldas reluciente o sus labios carnosos que siempre quise probar y que los habían probado otros labios que no fueron los míos. En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaban agolparse en mis ojos, mientras más recuerdos con él llegaban a mi mente.

_Habían pasado una semana desde que lo había conocido, pasábamos todo el tiempo libre que teníamos. Comenzaba a verme un poco más alegre y no tan deprimida; pero en esa misma semana la capitana de porristas se había antojado del chico nuevo, es decir, Edward. Tanya era de lo peor, siempre trataba de conquistarlo y por ende de desaparecerme del mapa; nunca pero es que nunca Tanya me había prestado atención o sabia de mi existencia, pero desde la llegada de Edward y en vista que hablaba y me la pasaba con él, era el blanco de todas sus bromas crueles. Un día a la hora de almuerzo se acerco a Edward que se encontraba sentado en la mesa que siempre compartíamos y le comenzó a coquetear descaradamente, yo lamentablemente llegue un poco tarde al comedor y no me percate de lo que estaba sucediendo en nuestra mesa, así que me dirigí a la barra de comida y escogí mi almuerzo, ya cuando había pagado llegue a nuestra mesa y sin levantar la vista salude._

_-Hola Edward-_

_-Piérdete mosca- contesto Tanya, esa voz logro que me sobresaltara y que alzara mi vista y contemplar la escena; mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos al momento._

_-¿Que te pasa Tanya?...- pregunto Edward levantándose de su asiento y mirándola con furia -Ni se te ocurra en tu vida volverle a hablar así a Bella... ¿entendido?-_

_-Pero Eddy- trato de refutarle poniendo cara de cordero degollado._

_-Nada de Eddy... te lo advierto, no te acerques a nosotros nunca más- y con eso tomo mi bandeja y la dejo en la mesa, se dio la vuelta agarrando mi mano para alejarse a grandes zancadas del comedor y por ende arrastrándome detrás de él. Cuando salimos del edificio de aulas, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro árbol para que se tranquilizara, ya que poseía un carácter fuerte cuando se molestaba; cuando llegamos nos sentamos y pasamos el resto de las horas de clase ahí sin decir nada, solamente nos quedamos en silencio, un cómodo silencio._

Un sollozo salio de mis labios después de evocar ese recuerdo, fue la primera vez que me defendió de alguien y aunque no fue la última vez que lo tuvo que hacer, ya que desde ese día el grupo de porristas se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible por mandato de su abeja reina o mejor conocida la capitana de porristas Tanya. Llegue a mi casa con silenciosas lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, y como siempre mi casa se encontraba absolutamente e irremediablemente sola, igual como estaba mi corazón en estos momentos. Me fui directo a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua ya que mi cuerpo se había secado de tanto llorar. Me dirigí a mi habitación con toda la pesadez que sentía mi cuerpo en este momento, arrastrando los pies llegue y me lance a mi cama sin una pizca de gracia. Cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco, para ver si lograba pensar con mayor lucidez. En eso recordé a la maldita de Tanya besando a Edward y a su vez cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo...

_Había despertado muy alegre, hoy le iba a decir a Edward todo lo que sentía y aunque en todo este tiempo nunca le había dicho que toda mi vida me la había pasado sola y triste, él sabia que algo en mi había cambiado y justamente hoy le diría todo. Así que con energía me levante y fui a darme una ducha, tarde mas de lo acostumbrado lavando mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas ya que me encantaba este aroma, luego de la relajante ducha me dirigí al closet tratando de encontrar algo bonito que ponerme; algo debía haber o quedar de lo poco que me había regalado Renne, escarbe y escarbe hasta que conseguí una bonita falda blanca acampanada con apliques en color azul turquesa en el borde inferior que me llegaba justamente arriba de la rodilla, también conseguí un top de tiras en el mismo tono de turquesa y de zapatos me coloque unas chaticas blanca ya que los tacones y yo no éramos muy buenos amigos; las prendas me quedaban muy bien, me sentía linda por primera vez. Acomode mi cabello tratando de moldearlo en las puntas con sus bucles naturales y me maquille... bueno decir maquille es demasiado, me aplique un brillo en los labios de color rosa pálido nada mas._

_Contenta de como había quedado me di un ultimo vistazo en el espejo para chequear que todo estuviera en orden, cuando termine con mi inspección baje rápido a tomar un desayuno ligero y como era costumbre estaba sola en la casa, Renne se encontraba en New York creo yo que en la Semana de la Moda o algo así y Charlie supongo que estará en la oficina o en alguna reunión. No le di importancia y fui por mi desayuno o debería decir almuerzo, no me había dado cuenta que el tiempo se me había pasado volando. Termine de desayunar y subí a lavarme los dientes, después de eso me volví aplicar el brillo y salí de la casa. Camine sin rumbo para que el tiempo pasara hasta que fuera la hora de la cita con Edward, aproveche de ir al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Edward. Me dirigí a la parte que nos gustaba más, era cerca de la zona de juegos infantiles; por que nos encantaba ver la diversión de los más pequeños sin preocupaciones y sin problemas._

_Cuando estaba cerca de la zona de juego visualice a Edward que venia trotando hacia donde estaba yo, pero al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que iba esperar que llegara hasta mi para saludarlo. Pero nunca llego, vi que fue interceptado por una mujer de cabello largo color fresa... cuando preste atención de quien era, era Tanya... esta me daba la espalda y tapaba casi por completo a Edward, así que no podía ver bien que pasaba; pero de lo que si me percate fue de que sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella y las de ella alrededor de su cuello...No esto no podría estar pasando, pero lamentablemente si pasaba; vi como unían sus labios y comenzaban a besarse, no soporte mas y salí huyendo de hay a mi lugar tranquilo y sereno, la playa..._

Con este sueño/recuerdo me levante con una opresión en el pecho, donde se supone que estaría mi corazón; aunque ya no se encontraba hay, solamente quedaban pedazos y trozos de el. Nunca podría completarlo por completo o seguir viviendo, ya que me dolía y me dolía mucho... Tome la decisión de no seguir aguantando este dolor y soledad, era demasiado para una persona. Así que con decisión fui a mi escritorio y comencé a escribir dos cartas una para mis padres y otra para el amor de mi vida. Cuando termine de escribir las cartas una mas extensa que la otra, me dirigí al baño a buscar agua y las pastillas de dormir de Renne, cuando al fin las encontré volví a mi habitación y coloque en el reproductor mi CD de Debussy, comencé a buscar "Claire de lune" y la puse a repetirse indefinidamente y a todo volumen, necesitaba relajarme.

Me senté en mi cama y me tome todo el frasco de pastillas ya que quería hacerlo rápido, me recosté dejándome llevar por la música que sonaba desde el reproductor. Mi mente comenzó a viajar hacia los recuerdos que tenia sobre Edward, nuestra primera ida al cine, las idas al parque a comer un helado, a la playa, las muchas salidas que hubieron, las risas, los chistes, las peleas... todo. Me comencé a sentirme somnolienta y cansada, los ojos me pesaban; mi respiración era más pausada, ya no podía mantenerme conciente. Por lo que me gire y me acurruque en posición fetal abrazando la almohada.

Después de un rato sentí como las fuerzas iba abandonando de a poco mi cuerpo, dejándome débil para decir lo que nunca me había atrevido a decir en voz alta -Te amo- solté en lo que trate de que saliera fuerte, pero en vez salio en un susurro apenas audible, después caí en la inconciencia, de la cual no quiero despertar mas nunca; era apacible y tranquila, mi corazón ya no dolía...

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba camino a mi casa para darme una ducharápida ya que regresaba de trotar y de tener el desagradable "placer" de encontrarme con Tanya, necesitaba apurarme para salir a la playa, en donde me había quedado en ver con Bella. Oh mi dulce Bella, me había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi aquel día en la playa, cuando se encontraba llorando desoladamente. Hasta los momentos no he podido averiguar por que lloraba esa vez, ni las otras veces que la agarraba llorando; según me había dicho un día en que le insistía a que me contara el por qué lloraba tanto, me respondió que cuando se sintiera preparada me lo contaría todo con lujo de detalle.

Bueno ya me lo diría, pero hoy... hoy era otra cosa. Me había pedido reunirnos por que me quería decir algo muy importante, no se que seria; pero yo también aprovecharía para decirle lo que siento, no aguantaba mas el no poderla tocar como quería, besarla, abrazarla, simplemente tenerla entre mis brazos. Hoy le pediría que fuera mi novia, ansiaba que llegara la hora pactada. Termine de ducharme, y busque la ropa que me colocaría. Cuando termine de vestirme me quedaban quince minutos para la hora de la cita, así que a paso veloz busque entre mis gavetas para conseguir el regalo que le compre, era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije de dos corazones entrelazados uno de plata y el otro de oro, que mostraba el como me sentía, es decir, mi corazón entre lazado con el de ella; realmente me encantaba y esperaba que le gusta a ella también.

Apurado salir casi a la carrera de mi casa ya que solo me quedaban diez minutos. Llegue a tiempo a nuestro lugar especial, el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a mi ángel de cabellos caoba. Al ver que no había llegado aún, me dispuse a esperar a que llegara; por tal motivo me senté en la arena viendo como comenzaba a descender el sol e iniciba el atardecer. Me puse a admirar el collar y a pensar como le diría sobre mis sentimientos, comencé a divagar en todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. Me mantuve en trance mucho tiempo, pero salí de el al notar que el sol estaba demasiado bajo a lo que debería estar, lo que quería decir que era tarde. Revise mi reloj y comprobé que eran las cinco, Bella ya llevaba una hora de retraso; por lo que me comencé a preocupar ya que ella era una de las personas mas puntuales que conocía.

Ya preocupado por la tardanza de mi Bella me levante y decidí ir a su casa para ver si de casualidad se encontraba hay y si no estaba la comenzaría a buscar como maniaco por toda la ciudad si era necesario. En diez minutos llegue a su casa ya que no vivía realmente lejos, al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre una vez y espere a que me contestaran, al ver que no lo hacían volví a tocar con desespero varias veces seguidas y si seguía así lo que iba a lograr era que se quemara el timbre. Como nadie me abría la puerta decidí entrar, busque en las flores que estaban al lado de la puerta en donde Bella había escondido una copia de la llave para mí. La agarre y abrí la puerta, la sensación mas inquietante y sosegadora que hubiera sentido en toda mi vida me golpeo con fuerza apenas coloque un pie en la casa, "_algo no esta bien_" me dije a mi mismo.

Cuando cerré la puerta a mi espalda, comencé a escuchar una melodía de piano muy tenue que a mi parecer venia del piso de arriba, escanee la sala y el estar para ver si habían rastros de alguien en la casa, al no ver nada fuera de lo particular decidí buscar a Bella

-BELLA- grite a todo pulmón. En respuesta lo que recibí fue silencio... bueno, no silencio total ya que la melodía seguía sonando; alguien debía haber en casa, ya que Bella era muy meticulosa al salir. Podía ser que Bella se haya quedado dormida y se le paso la hora de la cita. Así que con ese pensamiento comencé a subir las escaleras para dirigirme a su habitación, cuando llegue a ella la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y de esta salía la melodía que logre identificar con "Claire de lune". Llegue a la puerta y toque ligeramente con los nudillos para pedir acceso a su habitación, como no recibí respuesta comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente y ahí se encontraba una bella durmiente; como lo había pensado mi querida Bella se había quedado dormida.

Me adentre a la habitación con pasos sigilosos para no asustarla, me senté en la orilla de la cama y me puse a contemplar a este bello ángel que había caído del cielo para alegrarme la vida. Se veía hermosa, tan en paz... seguramente estuviera teniendo un buen sueño ya que no esta inquieta como era su costumbre y tampoco hablaba cosas sin sentido entre sueños. Seguramente tenía una cara de idiota enamorado, decidí que era hora de despertar a este bello ángel.

-Bella- la llame dulcemente tocándole ligeramente en hombro para que no se sobresaltara. No obtuve respuesta, esta niña si que tenía el sueño pesado hoy.

-Bella- volví a llamarla con una sonrisa mientras dirigía mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, en acto seguido que lo hice me asuste mucho ya que se encontraba helada, en ese momento me percate que sus labios que normalmente rosados estaban pálidos y ligeramente azules.

-¡¡Bella!!- comencé a llamar con un voz histérica y agarrándola por lo hombros y sacudiéndola para lograr despertarla -¡¡Bella por favor despierta!!- seguía llamándola mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver que no reaccionaba. Ya mi mente sabía el por que no respondía a mi llamado, pero no lo quería aceptar.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- decía mientras trataba de encontrarle el pulso, no lo encontré; su corazón ya no latía, mi bella ya no vivía, estaba muerta. Por dios estaba muerta. Un sollozo y un grito desgarrador salio de mi pecho -¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡BELLAAAAA!!!!!- sollozaba mientras apretaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi amor contra mi pecho, como si con este acto pudiera devolverle la vida.

-Por favor mi vida regresa, no me abandones... te amo demasiado, por favor regresa por mi, por nosotros... no me dejes- sollozaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, sentía como mi corazón era desgarrado y triturado sin piedad. Abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de mi querida Bella cada vez mas fuerte, meciéndome con el tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Mis sollozos iban en aumento, más uno que otro grito llamando a mi ángel a que volviera a mí. No se cuanto tiempo pase en ese estado hasta que sentí un grito ahogado en la puerta de la habitación, con mis ojos humedos gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Pero... que demonios- pronuncio Charlie, el padre de Bella -¿Que pasa aquí?-

-Eee... esstaa... muerta- mi voz se rompió en la ultima palabra y volví a sollozar con mas fuerza, enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Su padre parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, me quede hay no se por cuanto tiempo hasta que vinieron una gente extraña y me la arrancaron de los brazos.

**...**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había conseguido en cuerpo sin vida de mi amor, de mi alma gemela, la persona que me hacia sentir feliz y completo; y hoy me encontraba en el cementerio, en su entierro, en su ultimo adiós... tenia dos días sin dormir ni comer, todas mis ganas de vivir se habían ido con ella. Su padre me había dicho la causa de su muerte, la cual fue una sobredosis de somníferos; que según el pensaba, lo había agarrado del baño de su madre.

El sacerdote comenzó con la misa y yo me desconecte en ese momento no quería saber nada, mis padres me habían acompañado, mi madre se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo tomando mi mano para transmitirme su apoyo, mientras mi padre estaba a mi derecha con su mano en mi hombro también para mostrarme su apoyo; sabían lo mucho que me dolía su muerte y lo mucho que la amaba.

No podía creer que aparte de mis padres y de mí, la única persona que había asistido era su padre; se encontraba ojeroso y pálido, se le notaba que le dolía la muerte de su hija. Su madre, de ella ni sus luces; yo sabia que no se llevaban muy bien que se dijera, pero no para que no viniera al entierro de su única hija; habían personas que no merecían ser padres y menos serlo de una persona tan pura y buena como lo era Bella. La misa termino y de mis ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas mas no dejaba que de mis labios escaparan los sollozos que pugnaban por salir. El señor Swan se acercaba hacia nosotros con cara de pesadez.

-Disculpa Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pregunto sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-Claro señor-

-Querido ¿te esperamos?- pregunto mi madre con clara angustia dibujada en su rostro.

-No es necesario, nos vemos en la casa- respondí dándole un intento de sonrisa para que no se preocupara, asintió y me dio un abrazo igual que mi padre. Después de eso partieron rumbo al carro y a la casa.

-Dígame señor Swan, ¿de que desea hablar?- dije, volviendo mi atención hacia él.

-No es mucho, solo quería entregarte esta carta que encante en la habitación de Bella y que esta dirigida hacia ti- dijo extendiéndome un sobre blanco con mi nombre en el.

-Gracias señor- lo tome preguntándome que habría en el y cuando había escrito esta carta.

-De nada chico, nos vemos... cuídate- y se fue rumbo a su carro. Me quede viendo el sobre por tiempo indefinido, hasta que por fin me arme de valor para abrirlo. Me senté al frente de su tumba, tome varias veces aire para luego abrir el sobre; había unas hojas en el, la desdoble y comencé a leer

_Querido Edward_

_Esta carta te la escribo con el fin de desahogar un poco mis sentimientos y emociones que me embargan en estos momentos. El día en que te conocí fue el día más hermoso y feliz de mi vida, ya que con solo tu presencia y el interés que mostraste por lo que sentía sin ni siquiera conocerme me dio un rayito de luz y esperanza._

_Como te lo prometí hacia tiempo y como siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Te lo cuento de esta manera por que no tengo un día más para hacerlo. Te diré el motivo por el cual siempre me encontrabas llorando y el motivo también el por que las veces se hicieron menos frecuentes con el tiempo..._

_El día en que nos conocimos me encontraba llorando por que yo no le importaba a nadie, no tenia amigos y además de que mis padres no me quieren... ese día fue uno de los peores en mis diesiciete años de vida, me sentía completamente sola y vacía, hasta que tu llegaste. Fuistes la primera persona que le importaron mis sentimientos y se tomo el tiempo para preguntar si me encontraba bien, después de eso poco a poco te convertistes en mi amigo, me ayudastes, me defendistes, pasaste tiempo conmigo... poco a poco me fuistes reparando, haciéndome sentir especial y querida y... poco a poco me enamore de ti, de tus ojos, de tu forma de ser, de todo._

_Pero... todo siempre tiene un pero, tu no sentías lo mismo. Hoy te había pedido vernos en nuestro lugar secreto para decirte algo importante ese algo era QUE TE AMO con locura y devoción, hoy me había armado de valor para contártelo y entregarte mi corazón para que hicieras lo que quisieras con el, aceptarlo o botarlo a la basura._

_Ahora te preguntaras ¿Por que no lo hicistes? o ¿Por que te suicidastes?... sencillo... me di cuenta que mi corazón no aguantaba mas, se había roto y sin forma de reparo. En el momento en que te vi besar a Tanya en "nuestro" parque, en ese preciso momento mi corazón se pulverizo y desapareció; y como uno no puede vivir sin corazón… he hay la respuesta del ¿Por qué?.._

_No te estoy culpando de nada, en el corazón no se manda y si estas enamorado de ella te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, esta es una decisión que tome por mi misma, por que ya estaba cansada de sufrir y llorar. Además como nadie me iba a extrañar ya que soy un simple cero a la izquierda; tome la salida más fácil y cobarde que hay. Pero te digo… fue la que le brindo mas paz al mi pobre y roto corazón..._

_Espero que seas muy feliz y te deseo lo mejor, con esto me despido de ti y te doy mi último adiós_

_TE AMO… te lo repito por ultima vez_

_Para siempre tuya_

_Bella_

No lo podía creer lo que decía la carta, la había leído por lo menos cinco veces para ver si entendía de verdad lo que en ella decía. Esto no podía ser verdad, ella me amaba y creyó que yo no lo hacia, que amaba a Tanya; esto de verdad era una broma de mal gusto. Yo la amaba, la adoraba, la idolatraba…

-¿Por que Bella?... debistes hablar conmigo- dije a la nada. Como pudo pensar eso, era verdad de que Tanya me había besado, pero así como comenzó termino; la había apartado bruscamente dejándole claro que no quería nada con ella, que me dejara en paz y a la única persona a la que amo y amaría por el resto de mi vida seria a Bella. Con lágrimas surcando mi rostro me dirigí a mi volvo, ya que necesitaba un respiro. Necesitaba procesar todo esto que había sucedido, como en cuestión de horas nuestras vidas pudieron haber dado un giro tan rápido, dejándome sin el amor de mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia la playa que nos había visto tantas veces disfrutar y reír. No creía que ya mi vida no fuera la misma, sin mi lucero personal, sin mi ángel de las rotas; por que ahora si entendía bien el por que de sus actitudes, de sus lagrimas, de sus sonrisas por cualquier simple gesto mió, que le demostrara que la quería y que me importaba. Llegue a la playa, escondí las llaves y salí corriendo hacia el mar, necesitaba desahogarme. Así que con todo y ropa me lance al mar, en donde mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua salada del océano.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer así que salí del agua y me dirigí a mi auto, no me importaba en lo absoluto mojar la tapicería. Tome la carta y comencé a leerla de nuevo era lo ultimo que me quedaba de Bella, al final termine con mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas y con la carta arrugada en mis manos. Encendí el auto y me puse en marcha hacia ningún lado en específico.

Conducía mientras mis pensamientos estaban con el ángel de cabello caoba que se había robado el corazón el primer día y ahora se lo había llevado al cielo con ella. Ha estas alturas ya había oscurecido por completo, y yo seguía manejando sin rumbo fijo, pasaba de un lado al otro de la ciudad, sin prestar atención de lo que hacia, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas muy seguido y los sollozos salían de mis labios cuando los recuerdos mas felices con mi ángel venían a mi mente. Tanto era así que no me percate de que manejaba en contra vía, hasta que el sonido de un claxon de camión me saco de mi aturdimiento y sus luces me cegaron por completo.

Ya era muy tarde... - Bella espérame…- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas!!!**

**Les traigo un one-shot para el concurso "The Sadness Story Contest" **

**Realmente espero que les guste y me digan que tal les parece...**

**hoy no me voy a exterder mucho, para las que leen C.C. tratare de publicar prontico**

**Saludos y besos vampiricos**

**y muchas gracias por leer...**

**Ro  
**


End file.
